Beyblade Adventures
by Bayleef
Summary: The World Championships may be over, but even crazier adventures now begin. Spirits? Monsters? Who knows what could happen to the BladeBreakers, and of corse the girls they have crushes on. TysonOC MaxOC RayOC and KaiOC CLOSED
1. Crushes!

**Ok guys, this is my first Beyblade fic, so please to flame me too much. Corse if you see probems, like if I'm draggin it out, I'll wanna know that, kk? ^^**

NOTE  
Now I know that coz Kai's older, he should probly be in a higher class, but he's staying in the same class as the other BladerBreakers, and Kenny's not in their class (Thank God ^^;;). And Kai's not gonna be as serious, let's say he lossened up a little after the world tournament.

Now the bitbeasts are...shall we say... a bit more crazy than they should be. Ok alot more crazy then they should be (especially Dranzer). Also, they can talk to people and come out of their Beyblades and become solid monsters, as long as their Beyblade if nearby. They can only get to a certain height (Which it BIG!) but they can make themselves small enough to sit on a Beyblade.

Finnally, this story is gonna be a bit mad, from monsters to spirits, the whole lot's gonna be in here, and should hopefully make a good story.

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me......WAA! 

Tyson: 14  
Max: 14  
Ray: 14  
Kai: 15  
Tina: 14  
Marina: 14  
Reena: 14

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_

** Chapter one - Crushes! **

** "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"**

Tyson stormed down the stairs, his schoolbag hanging over his shoulder. Once again, he had slept in, and was now most likely going to be late again. As he rain past his grandfather, he grabbed the piece of toast he was about to eat, ignoring the angry yells the followed him as he ran out the door.

-----------

Tyson ran into the classroom as fast as he could, and was surprised to see the teacher wasn't there yet. Strange, it was already 9:15.

He shrugged and took his usual seat at the back of the class, beside Max. Ray sat to Tyson's right and Kai sat to Max's left.

"Hey Tyson, sleep in again?" Max asked in a sort of teasing voice.

Tyson grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, nodding. He looked around the class in confusion. "Not that it matters, where's the teach'?"

"Meeting." Max said simply, as he scribled down a few rushed answers to his unfinished maths homework. "Whats the answer to number five?"

"Don't ask me, I just got the answer printed off Dizzi." Tyson said with a grin. "As well as a few prank idea's"

"If Kenny knew that's what you two were doing insteed of learning Beyblade stratigies, he'd go mental." Max said shaking his head.

[And who's going to tell him?]

"Don't worry Dizzi, I won't." Max said to the laptop that had just been taken out of Tyson's bag. He knew better then to get in trouble with Dizzi, and he knew she had more fun thinking of pranks then working on Beyblade stats, though she loved being a know-it-all and that too.

"Hey, Tyson!"

"Hey look Tyson, it's your _girlfriend_." Max said, grinning and pointing behind Tyson.

Tyson growled and looked behind him. "Hey Tina." He said to he girl behind him. She had brown hair, tied back in a pony tail, but with a little left hanging down the left side of her face and hazel brown eyes. She wore a white tank top and pink shorts with two red stripes down the side and pink trainers with red lightning bolts on the side.

"I was wondering if you and Max would do me a little faver," She said and looked from one to the other before continuing. "I was wondering if you could fix up my Beyblade. I'm afriad I'm not very good at building them and mines balance id real bad. It keeps gettin creamed." She said holding out a Beyblade, or what was left of one. Bits were cracked off it and it was covered in scratches.

Tyson looked at Max, who shrugged, and then back at Tina. "No problem, we'll have it spinning like a champ as soon as we can." He said taking the Beyblade from her.

"Thanks guys!" Tina said happily before heading off to the other side of the room to talk to her friends.

Max suddenly remembered his homework and went back to finishing it as Tyson watched Tina walk away. He had known Tina sence they were both about three years old. They hadn't got on well at first, but soon became friends. He taught her everything he learned about Beyblades, and even let her use his Dragoon's Beyblade, without the bitbeast of corse. But there was a problem, Tyson had slowly started to realise that he liked Tina more than just a friend. _"Talk about weird, I can Beyblade people who could easily steal my bitbeast, but I can't tell a girl I've known for over ten years I like her?"_ He thought to himself before he was snaped out of thought when he felt a sharpe pain in his shoulder.

"Hello? Earth to Tyson? The teachers here," Max said as he pulled his now broken pencil away from Tyson's arm.

Tyson groaned and held his arm as the teacher took her seat at her desk. With the thought of Tina still running through his mind, he didn't even laugh as the teacher opened her drawer and recieved a face-full of ink, which Tyson had set up before he'd left the day before.

----------- 

"Oh come on Tina, you must like someone!"

Tina lowered her gaze to the floor. She had invited two of her friends over to her house after school as they had aranged a friday night slumber party. Now they were chatting about all sort of things before getting ready for bed, and once again they'd touched the subject...crushes.

Reena folded her arms as she waited for her friends answer. She had jet black hair, tied up at the side of her head, and emerald green eyes, with a tinge of yellow. She wore a red t-shirt, blue pants and a denim jacket.

Marina, who was sitting eating a packet of sweets, looked from one to the other. She had blonde hair that was tied up in to ponytails, but was sort of spikey, and blue eyes. She wore a green track-suit jacket, green knee-length pants, and an orange t-shirt, as well as orange shoes. "Yes," Tina mumbled. "But I'm not telling you who!" She adds quickly.

"Aww, c'mon!" Reena whined. "Please? You can trust us, right Marina?" She said looking to her other friends, frowning.

Marina was staring at a lemon flavored sweet, looking a little dazed. "Why do you think lemons are sour but these arn't? I swear, it must have taken a genious to find a way around that." She said.

"Marina!"

"Huh? What? Oh right, ya you can trust us." She said before throwing the sweet in her mouth.

Tina sighed. "Fine, if you must know...it's..." She paused and swallowed hard. "Tyson..."

"Tyson huh? Ya I guess he's ok." Marina said before retreating to her bag of sweets again.

Reena was more shocked then Marina. She sounded like she was going to start talking a few different times, but always stoped before she finished the first word. "To be honest, I don't see what you see in him." She said finnally.

Tina, who was now blushing mady, just shrugged. "Well you haven't known him as long as I have."

Marina yawned loudly and looked at the clock. "Sleepy time guys." She said in a sleepy voice, pushing herself up and heading over to her bag to get her stuff. The others soon followed her and soon they were all sleeping peacfully.

----------- 

The next morning, Tina walked down to breakfast sleepily. Her mother greeted her and told her there was a letter from er on the kitchen table. Confused, she opened it and slowly began to read it, her eyes getting wider as she read farther. She turned and ran up the stairs like lighting and into her room were the others had just woken up. "Guys! Guess what?"

"What?" Reena asked, trying to surpress a yawn.

"We won the contest we entered in a few weeks back!" Tina said happily.

"Your kidding!" a Marina said. "The one with the cruise?!"

"Yup, that one!" Tina said, hopping on the spot wth joy. "And we get to invite up to five other people."

Reena jumped up and down. "Oh, we gotta invite Ray!"

Tina and Marina looked confused at their friend and sh stopped jumping. "Just a sugestion..."

Marina grinned. "Ray and Reena sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang, jumping around her friend.

Reena growled. "Max an' Marina sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She fought back angrily, blushing madly.

Marina laughed. "I wish." She said, without blushing.

Tina just giggled and looked at her friends. "Look, we'll invite all the BladeBreakers, that sound good?" She said and the others nodded. "Ok then, le's go call them now."

-----------

To Be Continued

----------- 

Welp, whatta ya think? Weird chappy name, no? I like Marina, she's a fun charater to do. The Bitbeast will be in the next one, so you should see how I've made them out to be. Please Review, me loves reviews! Slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  



	2. Cruisin' for Trouble

**Hey hey, back with another chappy, thugh I don't even know if anyone's reading this story. Ah well, people write for fun right? But reviews are nice too :D**

Now this chappy seems sushed but it's just that I wanted to get into the basic idea. Sorry if it sucks...

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, full stop.

Tyson: 14  
Max: 14  
Ray: 14  
Kai: 15  
Tina: 14  
Marina: 14  
Reena: 14

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_

** Chapter Two - Cruisin' for Trouble **

** "I can make myself taller then you!"**

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Do those two ever shut up?" Kai asked Tyson as he watched as both Dragoon and Dranzer tried to make themselves as tall as they could. It was a sunny day and the BladeBreakers had gone over to Kai's mansion to hang out.

"Doesn't look that way," Ray said a he lay back on the grass in the huge back yard, staring at the clouds. Drigger lay not far away from him, curled up with his eyes closed, a deep purring sound coming from him.

"Ha! Told ya Dranzer!" Dragoon said, and he crossed his arms, makin sure not to claw himself, and looked down at the phoenix.

"No fair! You're longer!" Dranzer moaned.

Tyson laughed and shook his head as he looked at the two bitbeasts before turning back to Max. The two of them were still working on Tina's Beyblade, and it was nearly done. Draceil watched the two of them work silently, eyes drooping at the warm sun made him feel sleepy.

The doorbell rang inside and Kai groaned. It was a long walk to the front door, and he was feeling to lazy to answer it right now.

"I'll get it!" Dragoon yelled, and he flew forward, practicly slithering through the air, as he flew off towards the door.

"Dragoon wait!" Tyson yelled, racing after the dragon. The last thing he wanted was for Dragoon to scare someone off like he did last time. The dragon stopped for a while and tilted his head in confusion. Tyson stopped to catch his breath.

"Oh! You want a ride! Ok!" Dragoon said, grabing the boy and placing his on his head, before taking off again. When they reached the door, Dragoon stoped abruptly, and Tyson was sent flying forward and into the door. He fell back, and somehow, the door opened. He looked up and grinned. "Hey Tina."

Tina looked down at him confused. "Hey, Tyson."

Reena, who was standing behind her head. "Still don't see what you see in him."

Tina rolled her eyes and turned back to Tyson. "We went to your place, but your grampa told us you and the others were here," she explained, walking in and helping him up. She looked up and spotted Dragoon, though it really wasn't that hard. "Hey there Dragoon."

Dragoon smiled and strank in size, flying over and landing in the palm of her hand and closed his eyes as she petted him.

"So..." Tyson said looking from Tina, to the other two girls who were walking in. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

-----------

"A cruise?!" Max yelled.

"And you want us to come?!" Tyson asked excitedly and he and Max jumped up when Tina nodded. "Alright!" They said in unison.

"So, I guess that's a yes from Max and Tyson," Tina said with a giggle. She turned to Ray and Kai. "What about you guys?"

"Don't see why not," Kai answered with a shrug and Ray nodded in agreement.

"Great!" Marina said jumping up. "Better get packing! Those two forgot to mention, the boat sets off in three hours!" She said, running out the door.

"Three hours?!"

-----------

"I can't believe you early missed the boat Tyson," Max laughed as he walked along the deck with the others to their rooms.

"Hey, you know my timing is rubbish," Tyson said giving Max a little shove.

"Thanks for fixing my Beyblade guys." Tina said looking back at Max and Tyson, who were at the back of the group. She looked at the Beyblade in her hand. She had made sure they made it pink, though whenever they were working on it the pretended it was deseised. She'd tested it before she'd left for the boat and it worked great.

"No problem," Tyson said with a smiled. Kai, who was at the front of the group stopped suddnly, and everyone bumped into him. Tyson stepped back again and looked at him. "Hey Kai, you ok man?"

Kai looked around but didn't answer for a while. Finnally he shook his head. "Nothing, I just thought I heard something, like a bang."

The others gave him a confused look but followed him as they continued on.

-----------

Three days later...

-----------

Kai awoke suddenly from his deep sleep. He didn't know what had woken him, but he had a strange feeling something was wrong. He sat up and looked around the room. Everyone else was still asleep, and the clock on the dresser read 03:56.

By 04:10 Kai was up and dressed, and was walking along the deck. The night was quiet, apart from the sound of the waves below, yet something was't right, Kai knew it.

Suddenly, there was a huge bang, which sounded more like an explosion. Without thinking, Kai ran in the dirrection of the sound, curiosity getting the better of him.

His feet carried him down a flight of stairs and into a dark corridor, but he continued to run. He turned into a room at the end of the corridor, stopping in the doorway, and his eyes widened.

-----------

A loud alarm caused Tyson to fall out of his bed and hit the floor. Groaning, he sat up, holding his head. "Alright, alright I'm up..." He moaned and looked around. The others were sleepily waking aswell, each looking just as confused as the other.

The door burst open and Kai stood there, breathing heavily. "The boat's sinking," he said.

-----------

To Be Continued

----------- 

Well, was that ok? Next chappy should be better, I'll do my best to make sure it is. Slán for now everyone!   
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  



	3. Disaster!

**Hey hey! Here's another chappy! And it's gonna be fun! Sorry, I'm a bit hyper right now ^^;;**

Disclaimer: Me no owny Beyblade

Tyson: 14  
Max: 14  
Ray: 14  
Kai: 15  
Tina: 14  
Marina: 14  
Reena: 14

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_

** Chapter Three - Disaster! **

** Tyson threw his backpack over his shoulder as he ran out of the room, joining his friends, along with all the other passengers on the cruise ship, on the deck.**

It turned out the bang Kai had heard when the boat first set sail had been from the engine. The enginers had thought they had fixed it, but that morning it had blown, causing a hole to appear in the hull.

"Stick together guys, with all the panic we could get separated," Ray warned, looking as the other passengers began pushing and shoving towards the lifeboats. Reena had no problem with getting lost, she instintly grabbed Ray's arm, and didn't look like she was planing on letting go any time soon.

The all stood near the edge of the deck, Tina looking over the edge. She gulped as she looked at the waves, thrashing about in the stormy weather, which seemed to appear out of nowere. _"Why can't I stop thinking of the Titanic?"_ She thought to herself. Suddenly, a stranger shoved her, trying to get past, and before she knew it, she was falling over the edge of the ship.

Tyson looked over at the last second, and his heart began to race. "Tina!" He called, and without another thought, leapt off the ship after her.

-----------

Max grabbed onto the railings at the edge off the boat and looked over, soon joined by the others. Neither Tina nor Tyson could be seen. "We gotta help them!" Max said.

"Have no fear Marina's here!" Marina called, heading to jump over the edge, but as she did, Max caught her hand.

"Marina you can't swim!" Max yelled at her.

"Oh ya..." Marina said, scratching the back of her head and grinning sheepishly. She felt a sudden jerk and looked up to see Max had fallen off the edge while trying to pull her up, but Ray had caught his foot. He was able to get Reena to stand a bit farther back.

Kai went over and tried to help Ray get the two up from the side of the ship but...disaster. Reena decided to help. Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed the tangled up ropes and tripped on them, knocking them all into the icy cold water.

-----------

On the East side of an abandoned island...

----------- 

Tyson fell to his knees, breathing heavily, as he reached an island, laying Tina down on the warm sand. He smiled when he saw she was still breathing, and she didn't seem injured. He looked back in the direction of the boat, but didn't see it. _"I hope the others are ok..."_ He thought to himself, sitting down next to the unconscious form of Tina.

The beach was desserted, apart from a few rocks and crabs, and all he could see in front of him was sea, sea and more sea. Behind him a think forest seemed to spring up, so thick Tyson couldn't see very far in from were he was.

He took out his Beyblade and looked at the picture of Dragoon. "You ok buddy?" He said shaking some of the water off it.

A soft glow appeared on the bit chip and Dragoon began to emerge, growing until he was slightly taller then Tyson then stopping. "I felt like I've swallowed half the sea and I'm positive there are fish swimming around my head, but other then that, ya I'm ok." Dragoon said with a smile.

Tyson smiled back at the Bitbeast. "Well, as soon as Tina wake up, we'll have to find a way home. Think you could fly us there?"

"No problem!" Dragoon said confidently. "I'll just make myself bigger and..." The dragon bitbeast paused for a second and looked itself over and frowned. "Uh..."

Tyon watched on, confused. "What's the matter?"

"I...can't get any bigger, theres a strange power on this island stopping me," Dragoon said in a slightly shocked voice.

Tyson groaned. There was no way Dragoon could carry either of them at the size he was at. "Looks like our only option is to find a way off this island the hard way."

Dragoon tilted his head. "You mean an S.O.S. in a bottle?"

"No! We'll have to search the island," Tyson said shaking his head. _"Sometimes my bitbeast can be so dense."_

-----------

On the West side of the island...

----------- 

Kai opened his eyes and goraned, sitting up. The last thing he remembered was falling off the ship and into the water. Soon afterwards he, along with Ray and Reena, had spotted an island nearby. They had lost sight of Max, Tyson, Marina and Tina earlier when they first left the ship, and know they and knew they were all split up.

A soft glow came from Kai's pocket before a tiny Dranzer jumped out, growing slightly so it was a little taller then Kai. "Were are we? What's going on? Were's the food?"

Kai sighed and looked at his bitbeast. "I don't know were we are Dranzer." He said simply as he stood up, looking around. Ray was still asleep a short distance away and so was Reena, who hadn't let go of Ray's arm since they fell into the water. "Dranzer, see if you can come in contact wth Dragoon."

Dranzer ruffled his feathers slightly. "Alway's bossing me around..." Dranzer mumbled, which was a complete lie. If Dranzer wasn't fighting, he was being lazy or talking to Dragoon. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. "It's no good, I can't contact him." He said sadly, looking around. _"I don't like this place..."_

Kai looked over to were Ray and Reena. "Well we better get going, as soon as they wake up that is."

-----------

On the South side of the island...

----------- 

"Marina I don't think you should eat that."

"Why not Max?"

"Because... it's still alive"

"Eww!" Marina yelled, through a beached fish away ino the sea. "Gross!"

"Don't worry about it, we still have some food in our bags from the ship, and they were wrapped up, so they couldn't have gotton wet." Max said walking over next to Marina and handing her a chocolate bar.

Max nodded in agreement, finishing his bar aswell. "Guess we should head to the centre, we can decided were to go from there."

-----------

Back to Tyson and Tina, the end of the day...

----------- 

"Tyson, I don't like this place..." Tina said looking around at the surronding trees. "It's so dark, we could be followed and we wouldn't notice."

"Hey, take it easy," Tyson said as Dragoon used his long claws to cut some vines out of their way. "Just stick together and we'll be ok, we've got Dragoon on our side."

Tina sighed and looked and her pocket, were her Beyblade was. _"I wish I had a Bitbeast, I wouldn't be so worried then..."_ She thought. She suddenly realised how tired she was and groaned, sitting down on a tree truck. "Can't we stop, just for a minute?"

"We can't stop her in the open, it could be dangerous," Tyson said, clearly worried for Tina's safety. "We need to find a place to stay for the night, Dragoon, any idea's?"

The blue dragon looked back at his Beyblader for a minute then around. "Maybe there's a place in the trees, I'll check it out." He said flying upwards and into the trees.

Tina looked around, much more nervous now that Dragoon wasn't there. She stood up again and walked over to Tyson, somehow feeling safer when he was near her. She didn't realise she was absentmindedly holding his hand, she was too busy thinking of all the bad thing that could happen.

Tyson could face burning with embarrassment as he looked down at her hand. He didn't see the big deal, why was he embarrassed? Maybe it was because he liked her that made it weird. All the same, he didn't pull his hand away, but found it hard to look at her.

Dragoon came back after a few minutes and landed next to them. "Ther is somewere you could stay, part of the tree is hollow a little farther up, and it's well sheltered from the wind and stuff."

Tina looked back and suddenly realised what she was doing, and pulled her hand away, blushing. She looked at Tyson, who smiled at her, and only made her blush more.

Tyson sighed and looked at his friend. "Alright Dragoon, lead the way."

-----------

"It's a bit small don't you think?" Tyson asked Dragoon when they were farther up the tree and looking at the hollow. He looked up at the dragon and frowned when he saw him grinnig. "You planned this didn't you?" He whispered and Dragoon nodded quickly. Dragoon was the only one who knew about his crush on Tina, and he was hoping it'd stay that way. He sighed and looked at Tina. "You take here and I'll find somewere else."

Tina looked at him and frowned. "But that's not fair. You take it and I'll find somewere else."

"Nah you take it."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"Shut up!" Dragoon yelled and the two of them fell silent. "Why don't you share? It's not _that_ small." The Dragoon said, looking from one to the other.

Tyson and Tina looked at each other then looked away. "Ya ok." "Sure." They both said, blushing slightly.

-----------

Meanwhile with Kai, Ray and Reena...

----------- 

"Ray...I don't like this forest..." Reena said in a shaky voice, clinging to Ray's arm like she had been for the past few hours.

"I know Reena..." Ray said in an annoyed tone rolling his eyes. She had been saying that since they had entered the forest, jungle, whatever it was, and his arm was growing numb.

"And I'm not scared, if that's what you're thinking!" Reena said.

"I _know_ Reena." Ray said again. "You don't need to keep telling me."

There was suddenly a loud shreeching sound rung out and Reena screamed jumping into Ray's arms. Ray stumbled back unexpectedly and looked around, only to see Kai and Dranzer laughing at them as they leaned against nearby trees. "It was Dranzer wasn't it?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"You should have seen your faces!" Kai said through laughs, trying to calm himself down. Drigger had been walking behind them and was trying himself not to laugh.

Reena looked at Ray and smiled while he wasn't looking. She didn't want him to put her down. _"Hope he doesn't notice"_ ((How thick can ya get?))

Ray looked at Reena and blushed slightly, puting her down, only for her to cling to his arm again. "We better set up for the night, it's getting late."

When Dranzer, Drigger and kai had finnally calmed down, Dranzer oblieged by ripping off and bunch of tree branches with his beak and setting them alight to make a fire. Drigger offered to stand gaurd as long as he got to sleep the next day in his Beyblade. Ray leaned against a tree, shutting his eyes to got to sleep. He heard some rustling and when he opened his ees, he found Reena sitting next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder, already asleep. He smiled at her and, before he himself feel asleep, whispered softly to her. "Sweet dreams Reena..."

-----------

To Be Continued

----------- 

Yay! Long chappy!  
Ok, to be honest, I'm not that bothered to to Max and Marina, they don't make as good a couple as the others ^^;;  
Now I've decided that it's not far to leave Kai out, so he is gonna be paired. I just thought it'd be unfair on him to leave him by himself, he'd be lonely!  
Well I haven't got much else to say right now. Please review. Pwetty pwease! Slán!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  



	4. Temple of Dragaira

**Man, this stuff is takin' a long time. To be honest, the island is just one idea, I didn't think it would take this many chappys. Also, not this whole this will be romance, there's gonna be a whole load of adventures, just like the title says, Beyblade Adventures.**

Also, you've probably guessed, Tina and Tyson are the main couple, there'll be more stuff with them then the others.

Responce to Reviews:  
Grashie: Never heard of that book, but I'll read it if I find it ^^ I'll try an' put Max in more often then. Sorry if it's unsatisfactory ((Oooo, long word ^^))  
Ashla: Ya, Kai'll be alone, but not for much longer. Dragoon and Drazer are more sane in this chappy, but whacha gonna do?  
whisper*2*imaginary: You wanna update, here ya go. Aww, Kai's such a sweet little angel. *Kai is standing behind her with a pitchfork and devil horns, which dissappear when she looks back and are replaced with a hailo*

Disclaimer: 

Tyson: 14  
Max: 14  
Ray: 14  
Kai: 15  
Tina: 14  
Marina: 14  
Reena: 14

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_

** Chapter Four - Temple of Dragaira **

** Tina opened her eyes wearily as the sun shone into the hollow, waking her from her deep sleep. It took a minute to realise were she was and she blushed slightly. She had had to sit sideays on Tyson's lap, so as not to anger Dragoon, but she could have sworn she saw the dragon grinning afterwards. tyson was till in a deep sleep and she couldn't help but smile. _"He looks much more innosint when he's asleep."_ She thought and shook her head.**

Dragoon lay on his stomach on a long branch outside, arms and legs hanging limply over the edge. He had awoken a short while before Tina, and his mind had wandered off. He jumped slightly as he heard a noise behind him and looked back, only to see Tina was after coming out and was looking at the sunrise. "It'll be a while before he's up, so there's no point in getting ready to leave." Dragoon said simply.

Tina smiled and nodded, sitting on a brance and watching the sunrise aswell. "Wonder what'll happen today..." She whispered to herself.

-----------

"Max are you sure your ok?" Marina said as they walked through the forest. Unlike Dragoon, Draceil listened completely to his Beyblader, so when Max told his to help keep Marina warm and not himself, the Bitbeast agreed without hesitation.

Max smiled and nodded walking along the path. "Sure, just a cold, that's all."

Marina shrugged and followed him, looking around. "Do you think the others are ok?" She asked but stopped suddenly. "Max, what's wrong?"

Max had stoped and had his hand on his forehead and his eyes closed. "Nothing, I'm just feeling a bit dizzy...Let's keep going, we'll never get off this island if we keep stopping." He explained, trying to walk on, but his vision blurred. He felt Marina put her hand on his forehead and closed his eyes tight from the headache he had.

"Max, you've got a fever!" Marina said in a paniked voice. "I told you it was a bad idea to sleep out in the open last night, it was too cold!"

"I'm fine, let's go," Max said in a stubborn voice, but stumbled and nearly fell, if Marina hadn't allowed him to support himself on her by placing his hand on her shoulder. "We can't stop..."

Marina frowned and sighed. "Ok let's go, but you're to let me help, ok?"

"I don't need-"

"Yes you do, now lets get going," Marina said, pulling Max's arm around her shoulders so he could lean on her and walked on. "Draceil, stay walk beside Max, just in case." She ordered the Bitbest, who shrugged and did as he was ordered. "Hold on Max..." She whispered as she looked over at him and saw his forcing himself to remain conscious.

-----------

"Reena, you're cutting off the circulation to my arm..." Ray moaned as he, Reena and Kai walked through the forest, Drigger in front this time, cutting their way through. He may like her, but she seemed to think his arm was a teddy bear she could hug to give her comfort when she was scared.

Kai grinned back at them as he walked up a hill. "Aww, don't they make a lovely couple?" He whispered to Drigger and the tiger grinned. He stopped at the top of the hill and his eyes widened. "Hey guys! Get up here!" He called.

Ray and Reena ran up to Kai's side and they looked both confused and shocked at what they saw. "What is it?" Ray asked.

"Looks like some sort of temple..." Kai said, looked at the building he could see down at the foot on the hill. It had yellow stoned walls, and an entrance facing the hill, but Kai guessed there was another at the other side, and statues on the ouside, but they were covered in vines, so Kai couldn't make out what they were, plus they were too far away. His curiousity was isthing to go and explore it, but he didn't have a good feeling about it at the same time. Eventually, he jumped and skidded down the steep grasscovered his and down towards the temple.

"Kai what are you doing?!" Ray called down after him, but before Kai was halfway down, a red blur and flown past Ray and grabbed Kai with it's talons, stopping him in his tracks.

"Dranzer wat are you doing?" Kai asked the phoenix confused.

Dranzer looked at the foot of the hill, eyes narrowed. He let Kai go, but made sure he stayed were he was. The phoenix took flight and landed just before the end of the hill. He lifted his foot and stomped it down on the ground, which gave away quickly to reveal a seemingly bottomless pit.

Kai's eyes widened as he looked at the hole. If Dranzer hadn't stopped him, he'd have been a goner. "A trap?" He mumbled as Dranzer landed next to him. "What could that temple be gaurding?"

-----------

"Tyson I really don't think it's a good idea to be in this place..." Tina said nervously looking around the temple. The walls had vines growing up them and there was an eerie silence around the place.

"Come on, you can't say you're not curious to whats in here," Tyson said walking on. Dragoon had been very silent, but offered to go first into the temple, to be careful.

"Well I'm not so sure that falling boulder just happened to roll down and nearly cruse us by accident," Tina mumbled. It was a good thing Dragoon's Phantom Storm was so strong and knocked the boulder away.

Dragoon was like a snake, slithering through the air and inspecting places. They were strange patterns on the wall, uncoloured but carved in. Most of them showed a dragon, not a big one, and he swore it looked fermillier.

"Hey Dragoon, is that you?"

Dragoon looked back at Tyson, confused, but saw he was pointing at a carving. He slithered back, and his eyes widened when they rested on the carving. The small dragon was there, but so was Dragoon, looked at the small dragon as it flew past him, trying to attack, but he simply dodged.

"Dragoon? you ok?"

Dragoon shook his head and snapped back to reality. "Ya, let's keep going." He said, slithering onward. Soon, there was a light in the distance, leading into a giant room.

Tina looked around the room confused. _"What is this place?"_ She wondered to herself, spotting what looked like an alter. Dragoon slithered ahead of the two humans as they all headed towards it and looked at a tablet, smiling. "What is it Dragoon?"

Dragoon turned and faced them. "I know why I can't get any bigger now. This is what stopped us." He said, turning back to the alter and picking something up out of a slot. He turned and flew over to them, opening his claw to reveal, a bit chip, with a picture of a pink dragon on it. It looked sort of like a chibi, but not a serpant-like dragon like Dragoon. It had yellow eyes, and not long claws like Dragoon. The way it as posed, it seemed to be trying to looked tough, but it looked harmless.

Dragoon looked up at his friends as the looked at the Bitbeast. "Her name is Dragaira. I knew her centeries ago, I even trained her, that's what that picture was about earlier. Back then I was the strongest dragon around, won every fight I ever had, and I never trained anyone."

"But one day I came across her among the other dragons. She was barely able to fly and she was already trying to fight, protesting she was going to be the best, and defeat the humans that...slayed her parents. I admired her courage, and promessed to help her. Eventually she did defeat the dragon slayers, but she still had a long way to go before she became even close to my rank, so I continued to train her. I guess the reason we couldn't get bigger was because this is about as tall as she gets, must have something to do wih the bit chip."

"Wow, sounds like you two have quite a history." Tyson comented and looked back at the Bit chip.

Dragon made himself taller, almost to her regular size, and looked down too, then at Tina. "I want you to take care of Dragaira. I think that you two would get along great and I trust you to be her blader."

It took Tina a while to let this sink in before she smiled. "Of corse!" She said, taking the bit chip and placing it in her Beyblade. There was a bright flash and a small dragon emerged from it, landing next to Tina.

The dragon yawned and streched. "Wha time is it?" She mumbled, wiping her eyes. She looked up and her eyes widened as she spoted Dragoon. She leapt forward and hugged his huge hand. "Dragoon! I missed you!" She said happily.

"I missed you too squirt, sill the little rookie I left centeries ago?" Dragoon said with a grin. This was his old method of training, get the young angry so she'd build up her strength and try harder. He never met any of it though.

"You wish!" Dragaira said leaping back. "I could kick your sorry blue butt from here to next week if I wanted to."

Tina giggled at the two untited friends. She couldn't help but smile, she had her own bitbeast! Wait till the other hear about this.

-----------

"Dranzer! There you are!" Dragoon called, landing next to the phoenix, alowing Tina and Tyson to slid down next to Kai. "Thought you'd flown off without me."

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Tyson asked, confused.

"Everyone fell overboard after you guys fell in." Kai explained simply. Have you seen Max, or Marina? They've gone missing."

"Who says we've gone missin'?" Came Max's voice as he and Marina came over, Max still leaning on her, feeling even more dizzy then before now.

"Hey there!" Dragaira yelled popping up out from behind Dragoon. "Name's Dragaira, bit beast of Tina Taylor, get my name wrong and I'll pound ya."

Everyone looked at the dragon and then at yson and Tina. "It's a long story." Tyson said, scratching the back on his head. "Let's just get out of here. Dragoon and Drazer are the biggest, so they can fly us all back. The other bitbeasts can go back to their beyblades or shrink and ride aswell. Now let's get off this island!"

Soon, the dragon and phoenix had taken flight and were flying across the sea and over the clouds, Tyson, Tina, Max and Marina riding Dragoon and Kai, Ray and Reena riding Dranzer. Draceil had returned to his beyblade, Drigger was after shrinking to the size of a kitten and was sitting on Dranzers head, and Dragaira was flying after them.

Tina looked worriedly down at the water below. She ahdn't told many people, but she had a bad fear of heights. Dragoon looked back and jerked slightly, causing her to get a fright, and wrap her arms around Tyson for fear she'd fall.

Tyson held his breath for a second and looked back. Tina had her eyes closed and her head leaning against his back, but rather ask her what she was doing, Tyson just smiled to himself and looked up at Dragoon, who gave him a thumbs up before flying on.

-----------

To Be Continued

----------- 

Ok, sorry if that seemed rushed, but I wanted this idea to be over soon enough. In the next chappy you might just find out who with eventually end up going with Kai, but no promises. Now I want you guys to do me a favor. I've got a few idea's, but I don't know which one to use next. Would ya just put at the end of your review, the numbers 1, 2 or 3. If you've got idea's, I wouldn't reject to a suggestion ^^ Thankies, slán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  



	5. Vacation

**Welp, I got one vote on it, and it turned out as number 3. Goodie I like this one! Yesh, they don't spend much time in school...It's a little weird, but I hope you'll like it. Once again, thanks for the reviews ^^**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Tyson: 14 (Main character)  
Max: 14  
Ray: 14  
Kai: 15  
Tina: 14  
Marina: 14  
Reena: 14

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_

** Chapter Five - Vacation **

** "Alright! A full two weeks off of school." Max cheered as he, along with the rest of the BladeBreakers walked out of the school and down the street one Friday afternoon. It had been a few weeks since the incident with the ship, and everyone was back to normal again. Dragaira was once again being trained under Dragoon, who still wouldn't admit she was improving alot, causing her to train harder.**

"Ya, isn't it great?" Tyson asked, sitting down on a bench, and they all nodded in agreement. "Anyone got plans? Max?" He turned to his friend who shook his head, then to Ray. "How about you?" Ray also shook his head. Finnally he looked behind him at Kai. "What about you?" Tyson tilted his head in confusion as he noticed Kai had been looking down the street, seemingly lost in his own world. He stood up off the bench and stood behind Kai, looking over his shoulder to try and see what he was looking at.

Down the street he could see Tina, Reena and Marina talking to eachother outside a sweet store, the sweet store Marina lived in. Just like Max, Marina's family owned a shop, and she had a great time sneaking sweets to her friends, even when she did get caught.

Also with them was another girl. She had long black hair which was tied up at the top of her head, so the booble went over a curved bit of hair, causing it to spike out at the side. Her outfit was a black tank-top and black pants that were slightly baggy. Around her neck she wore a silver chain with a silver falcon at the end, to represent her Bitbeast, Skyta. She was a very tough Beyblader, with great skill, and Tyson had found her a challenge, even though he beat her in the end.

With on more glance at Kai, Tyson grinned and poked him hard in the shoulder, causing his to turn quickly and glare at him. "What?" Kai asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"You've got a thing for Emerald don'cha?" Tyson whispered slyly, nodding to the girl that was with the others.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked, folding his arms, but Tyson could hear the nervousness in his voice. Kai glared at Tyson as he just grinned even more. "Look, I do not like-"

"Hey Kai."

Kai jumped at turned around. "Emerald! Hi!" He said, surprised. He cursed to himself and kicked himself mentally for sounding so stupid.

"So what're you planing for the break?" Emerald asked smiling.

"Um, well, you know, this and that." Kai said nervously, kicking Tyson's leg as he started sniggering.

"No idea huh? I don't know what I'm gonna do either." Emerald said with a shrug. Suddenly she heard her name being called and looked back to see the other girls calling her. "I gotta go, I promised the others I'd help them practise Beyblading. See ya!" She called as she turned and ran back to the others and they all entered the shop.

"Bye." Kai called before she was out of sight, then he shut his eyes and smacked his forehead. _"Great, I just made a complete idiot out of myself..."_ He thought to himself before looking back to see Tyson looking at him. "What?"

He grinned and quietly began chanting. "Kai an' Emerald sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Max looked over at Tyson as he ran past him and Ray, making faces back at Kai, who was chasing him and yelling at him. "What's up with those two?" He asked Ray, who shrugged.

-----------

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I don't plan on staying here all break." Tyson said as the BladeBreakers had gathered back as his house. Kai had caught up to him before he'd gotton home, and threatened him until he agreed not to tell anyone about Emerald. After that they decided to meet the others at Tyson's place to talk about what they were going to be doing the next fortnight.

"Well maybe we could go somewere, like a little holiday." Max sugested, looking down at a miniture Draceil that sat on his lap lazily. "Draceil's been saying that he wants to go somewere for a break from battling, to relax, so do the other Bitbeasts."

"What, you mean like a camping trip or something?" Ray asked, pating the purring, kitten-sized Drigger beside him.

"That seems like the best choice. A city is too noisey, so the country's our best choice," Kai said thoughtfully. "Question is, where too?"

They all sat in silence for a while, thinking, until Tyson snapped his fingers. "I know. Dragoon and I passed this place when we were flying around one day that seems nice. It's surronded by mountains, so hardly people go there."

"Sounds go to me," Max said smiling. "When do we leave?"

"Wait a sec, what about the other Bitbeasts?" Drigger asked. "Skyta and Dragaira will wan't a break too. Can't they come?"

"I don't see why not," Kai said with a shrug. "But that means we'll have to let the girls come, Emerald and Tina have to go with their Bitbeasts, and the other two won't rest till they're aloud too."

"Thats not the only reason you want Emerald to come, is it Kai?" Tyson whispered, grinning over at Kai and nudging him with his elbow.

Max and Ray looked at eachother and shrugged as Kai glared at Tyson, quickly shutting him up.

"Dranzer those are mine!" a mini Dragoon called after a mini Dranzer flying around behind them carrying a huge bag in it's beak.

"No, my cookies! Mine!" Dranzer called looking back, before crashing into a wall and falling to the floor. Dragoon flew down and landed next to him, grabbing the bag off cookies and eating them.

"No fair," Dranzer moaned, looking over at Dragoon.

The dragon merely grinned and through another cookie in his mouth before answering. "Alls fair in love and cookies."

"They seriously need to get a life," Ray commented, shaking his head.

-----------

"Tyson, why can't we just fly there on the Bitbeasts?" Tina asked as she looked into a deep, dark cave in which Tyson said they'd have to pass through.

"Because when they heard this was gonna be a vacation, they went on strike." Tyson replied. "Come, you're not _scared_ are you?" He asked grinning.

Tina kicked the dirt and looked at the ground. "Well maybe a little..."

"There's nothing to be afraid of Tina, it's just hole in the wall," Reena said shrugging. "Now lets get moving, I'm getting bored just standing here.

So they set off into the cave. It was completely silent, except for an eerie echo passing through the cave, caused by the wind. Reena didn't seem as confident now that she was actually in the cave, and shuffled a little closer to Ray. Kai led the group, and Emerald walked quietly behind him. She was followed by Tyson, who was accompanied by Tina. Reena and Ray were next, and finnally was Max and Marina.

Suddenly, a bat dropped from the ceiling, screeching as it flew off towards the entrance or the cave. Reena and Tina jumped and clung to the nearest thing, Ray's and Tyson's arms. Emerald just looked back at the bat, slightly spooked but nothing more. Marina looked at the bat leave and shrugged, then looked back to see Reena and Tina. Curiously she looked from them, to Max, then shrugged, clinging to his arm also.

Max looked down at Marina, confused, and a little nervous. "Uh...what're you doing?"

Marina looked up at him, and it was obvious she wasn't scared. "I dunno, I'm just doin' what they're doin''" She said pointing at the girls ahead.

Ray and Tyson looked down at the girls and then at eachother, confused, while Kai grinned back at them and walked on. They all followed, Emerald being the only girl that didn't look like she was stuck to a guy like a magnet. Soon they emerged into daylight, and Tina and Marina let go of the boys arms, Tina blushing slightly.

Reena, on the other hand, seemed to have forgotton she was hugging Ray's arm until he pulled his arm away from her. She looked at him and quickly dusted herself off. "I wasn't scared." She said stubornly.

"Come on guys, let's just get to that lake Tyson told us about," Kai said walking forward and they all soon followed. It only took a short while of walking through a small forest before they were out.

The whole area in front of them was practically a lake, which streached out so big if you stood on the other side you'd barely be visable. There was a large grassy area of land in frount of the lake, with the forest they had just exited behind them.

There was a soft glow from Tyson's pocket and a small Dragoon flew out, growing until it was about twice Tyson's height. "Well, do we know how to pick 'em?"

"Or do we know how to pick 'em?" Tyson finished, folding his arms and looking at the others for a responce.

"You made a good choice, but don't let it go to your head," Kai said smiling. "Well, better get set up, right guys?" He asked and they all nodded in agreement.

-----------

To Be Continued

----------- 

Ok, borin' chappy, but they need to get to the lake first! Now the storyline should unfold in the next chappy, but you'll have to wait till then.  
Ahh! School next week! Somebody shoot me!  
Kai: *takes out a gun and points it at her*  
**Nononono! I'm not serious.**  
Kai: *puts the gun away grumbling.*  
***Sigh* Anyway, hope you'll come back and read the next chappy, and please, toss me a review. Slánslán for now!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
**


	6. Tent Buddies!

**Sorry for the lateness guys!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

"This is talking"  
_"These are thoughts"_

** Chapter Six - Tent Buddies! **

** "Yeehaw Nessie!"**

"I'm not Nessie!" Dragoon called back at Tyson, who was riding on Dragoons head as he swam around the lake, slithering up and down the water like some sort of sea serpant. The two of them were soaking wet, but couldn't stop laughing.

Reena looked around the grassy area in confusion, then over at Kai. "So were's the hotel?"

Kai, who had been sitting at the waters edge, looked back. "Hotel? There is no hotel. What do you think we brought tents for?" He looked at Reena in confusion as she looked nervously back at the other girls behind her, who all looked at her annoyed. "You didn't tell them to bring tents did you?" Kai asked in an annoyed tone. He knew they should have told someone else apart from Reena.

"Sorry.." Reena mumbled. "I told the other's that we were going to a hotel too, so they didn't bring any either."

"Great," Kai said smacking his forehead. "Now what are we going to do?"

-----------

"Tyson an' Tina sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Max chanted and Tyson groaned.

"Oh ya..." Max said thoughtfully, as if he'd forgotton. He shrugged. "Well, we're no worse off then you Ray," He said looking at his friend next to him. "You've gotta share with that hugaholic."

"She only does that when she's scared," Ray said glancing at Reena at the other side of the clearing, talking to the other girls. "And unfortunately...I'm always the one near by when she does get spooked."

"Think anythin'll happen bewtween Kai and Emerald?" Tyson asked Max.

"Maybe."

"Hey guys! I'm sitting right here!" Kai yelled at them, looking at Tyson and his right, and Max on his left. The two of them looked at him and grinned. "Oh, hello!" They both said at the same time and Kai rolled his eyes as Ray chuckled.

-----------

The Next Morning

-----------

Kai groaned and opened his eyes slowly, the sun pouring in from a small open gap in the tent onto his face, causing to move his head a little out of the light. He yawned and tried to streched, but found his arm stuck. Looking down, his eyes widened and he looked back at Emerald, who had her arm wrapped around him. He could feel his face burning as he blushed, wondering would he be so unfortunate as for one of the others to pop in.

But as he looked back, he couldn't help but get a strange feeling inside. It wasn't embarassment, or anger, or anything like that. It was a happy feeling. From what he could remember, no on had ever shown him affection, at least not like this, even though it probably was all an accident. He didn't know why, but it made him feel, sort of wanted, and loved, and he liked it. He suddenly realised he was smiling, but couldn't stop. Insteed, he just shut his eyes again and slowly drifted off into another deep sleep, a smile still on his face.

-----------

Tyson yawned as he walked out of his tent, pulling on his red and white jacket. Once again, he noticed he was the last up, as he headed to the lake and stood in the bank, looking around. Kai and Ray talking, but by the look on Kai's face he was off in another world. Max and Marina had engaged in an epic game of snap, and the other girls were talking to eachother. Tyson was starting to wonder how girls could talk so much, when a 5 foot Dragoon popped up behind him, accompanied by Dranzer. They both flew forward, knocking him playfully into the water.

He swam up and gasped for air, grinning over at the two bitbeasts in the water. "Ha ha, very funny." He said and pulling himself to the shore, keeping his eye on the _innosint_ bitbeasts. When he got to the edge, he rested his elbows on the shore and suddenly noticed something on his hand. Looking, he saw it was a gold ring with srage zig-zag designs on it. Somehow, it had gotton on over his gloves. _"Weird."_ He thought. He had never seen it before, and he didn't know how it got one. Shrugging, he tried to take it off, but it wouldn't come. "What the-?" He pulled even harder at it, but it still didn't budge. Suddenly, an icy feeling came over him, and he froze, before slipping into darkness...

-----------

To Be Continued

----------- 

Confused? Better read the next chappy to see wha happened! Whacha think? Me's havin' fun! Once again, sorry for the lateness. Please review and slán slán for now! Why is this AN so rushed? Oh...no reason. *Prepares to heard to the Fun Fair* ^^;; Well, Slán! *runs out*  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  



	7. NOTE!

Just a quick little note. To make things easier, I'm gonna do the parts as separate stories. Like different sagas. I know tis confusing, but hey, whacha gonna do ^^  
  
Bay Bay!  
  
Bayleef 


End file.
